IPodAnthology
by MiniKoreanKitty
Summary: A collection of song-fics based on your choice of song! Be sure to send in your reviews to help achieve 100!
1. Intro

Hey There Everyone! Blue-Wolf Here! SO this story is basically a bunch of song fic one-shots. Ummmm…Yea…if you want a certain song in it leave a review and I'll try to put it in. Keyword try, because like I've said before I have limited days and time to type up chapters. Yes I know I should be updating Saviors of the Earth, but I've been having so many song-fics in mind that I decided to come up with this.

So if you want a song just leave it in a review. Be sure to include what pairing you want. It may take a while considering I probably may not have heard of it. Eh…I'm aiming for around 100 songs, so be sure to send in reviews! I already have a few in mind so I **might **post another chapter today, maybe not cuz I only gotz a few minutes. So yeah… Not good at this so yeah…Leave reviews! :D

**~Blue-Wolf-Jewel**


	2. Never Dream Alone

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto –sigh- sadly.**

**Song: Never Dream Alone **

**By: Ashlee Simpson**

_In The cold_

_In the cold winter_

_Under the full moon_

_Like a midnight sun…_

Her bubblegum hair soared behind her as she quietly exited the village gates. It was in the middle of the night allowing the full moon to guide her through the forest. She jumped from tree to tree, putting her life on the line just to be with the one she loves. She finally reached a cave deep in the forest. There stood the man who had captured her heart. His raven hair swaying with the breeze. His onyx eyes seemed to drown her.

"…Itachi…" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

_Underneath the stars_

_Fall asleep with my hand on your heart_

_I won't let it skip a beat_

_In the cold_

_In the cold winter…_

"…Cherry Blossom." He wrapped his arms around her waist tightening his hold as if afraid to lose her. "It has been quite long since we last met up…"

"I'm so sorry! I-I was busy with a ton of missions. And I-!" He silenced her by gently placing his lips over hers. It was a chaste kiss, but it held so much emotion…So much love. The two spent most of the night enjoying each other's presence. There was a calm silence in the air, but both were fine with it. She gently placed her head on his head, listening to his heart beat. _'One..Two..Three..' _She continued to count the beats until her eyes began to droop, his heart acting like a lullaby.

_Hey Love,_

_I won't hurt you._

_Nights will come and go._

_I won't hurt you_

_You'll never dream alone..._

He silently lifted his hand and began to stroke her hair. He breathed in the scent of strawberries and vanilla.

"I love you with all my heart my dear Sakura-Chan"

"…I love you too…Itachi."

"I want you to know, that even when you can't see me, or hear me, I'll still be with you. In your heart. And you shall always remain in my heart until death."

"I'll keep you in my heart until I die as well…" slowly, they both fell into a deep slumber.

_Dreams_

_Dreams in a vivid slumber._

_We're connected_

_When I hold my breath_

_You're the only one who knows how to wake me._

A few hours later Itachi first awoke from his dream of a _life_ with him and Sakura. He turned to find her still resting. He gently shook her attempting to wake her up. "Sakura. Wake up."

"Mmm… Five more minutes mommy…" He chuckled and did what his gut instincts told him. He slowly bent down and captured her lips in a breath-taking kiss, awakening her.

_And Underneath the stars,_

_Fall asleep with your hand on my heart._

_You won't let it skip a beat_

_In the cold,_

_In the cold, cold winter…_

"Itachi. What is it?" She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Unfortunately It's time for you to be going. The villagers will be waking up at any moment, and I don't want you to be in distress because of me." He leant down and held her closely, listening to the steady beat of her heart. He finally pecked her lips before helping her stand up. There was a disappointed look on both of their faces, but they knew they could not be seen together.

She hugged him one last time before making her way back to the village.

_Hey Love,_

_I won't hurt you._

_Nights will come and go._

_I won't hurt you_

_You'll never dream alone..._

_I won't hurt you._

_Nights will come and go._

_I won't hurt you_

_You'll never dream alone..._

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She hated that they were unable to see each other as they please. She knew that their lives would be in danger.

After a good hour, she could finally see the village gates. She began to slow down, wishing she didn't have to go back to the village. More tears began cascade at the thought of never being able to see Itachi.

'_No matter what…I will love you, even after death…My dear Itachi…'_

**A/N: Hi there! Kinda lame ending :/ So yeah… Umm it may not be the best songfic but it was the best I could come up with. Don't like don't read any more chapters (when I post them -_-'') **

**This is really important, because I NEED reviews to continue this story and I really want to continue. I need song suggestions. Hopefully they come in quickly so that I can post sooner cuz I finally got the typing program on my laptop! Yayz! Lol. So yeah. That's it. Buh-Bye! Ok Buh-bye now! Buh-Bye!**

** -Shy Wolf Mistress**


End file.
